The Reunion
by miss-eee
Summary: Five years after graduation, most of the Inner Circle is gathered together for the Thanksgiving Holiday, until one unexpected guest shows us.
1. Chapter 1

The leaves flew up around the SUV as it curved with the road. The driver slowly increased the speed of the vehicle- it was growing dark, and hoped to reach the destination before it became harder to see.

"In .5 mile, take the next right onto Lakeland Dr." As the GPS chimed a reminder to turn soon, the driver of the SUV slowed the vehicle. As the SUV turned onto Lakeland Dr., a conversation was being had at a secluded lake cabin just a few miles ahead.

"Archiekin's- did you remember to switch the laundry over for me?"

"V- the sheets are already on the bed. I'm sure Jug won't notice if they're not clean."

At the mention of the name, the brunette spun around on her heels. She stomped from the kitchen into the living room, and shut off the TV. Her red headed fiancé glanced up at her, confused as to what he had done now, she couldn't be that upset about the laundry.

"Archie." Her tone was different, not cheerful like it had been a moment before. "Please tell me you didn't invite Jughead to Thanksgiving."

"Of course I did- Ronnie! What's he gonna do, eat turkey at the White Worm?"

"Arch.." She didn't have time to finish her thought, as at that exact moment, the SUV pulled into the driveway.

"I wonder why Juggie didn't drive his bike, it can't be that cold out yet." As he watched from the window, he instantly knew what he had done wrong. Why Veronica wanted fresh sheets, why she had seemed so upset when he mentioned inviting his best friend. He watched as Kevin Keller got out of the SUV, and watched as he pulled three bags of luggage from the trunk. Why Kevin would pack three bags for a 4 day weekend, was answered as soon as he saw the long-legged blonde step from the passenger side, her hair tied back in her usual ponytail.

The air was colder than it was when he left, and Jughead Jones regretted taking his motorcycle instead of his truck. The drive was perfect though, the country road lit only by the lights on his motorcycle. He glanced down, and saw it was already half-past ten. He shouldn't have left Riverdale so late, but he had to deal with a problem at the bar. It was hard finding wait staff that would actually show for a normal shift, let alone a holiday weekend. He had thought about not coming at all, he couldn't leave the bar unattended for the entire weekend, but Archie Andrews had insisted. Truth was, Jughead needed a break. From the bar, from his trailer, from the suffocation of Riverdale.

He hadn't been able to leave his hometown after high school. His dad was still in prison, college was never a question. So he had taken a job bartending at the White Worm, the bar frequented by the Southside Serpents, the motorcycle gang whose emblem was emblazoned on the back of his leather jacket. The White Worm served as unofficial headquarters, and Jughead kept the books for the club. Since his fathers arrest and the downfall of the Blossom family, the Serpents dealt mostly with small-town drugs, mostly marijuana, cocaine and ecstasy- the things that keep small-town suburban housewives happy.

He had never married, didn't have a girlfriend, only the occasional night with a Serpent groupie. They hung around the bar in droves, hoping for the chance to spend the night with any of the Serpents, but the brooding, wavy-dark haired god behind the bar was always oblivious to their attempts to win his attention. His heart had always belonged to a certain blonde-haired girl, despite the fact that she left him over 5 years ago.

As he turned his bike up the winding driveway, he tried to shake her from his mind. It was hard, knowing he would soon be surrounded by his high school friends- Archie, Veronica and Kevin, and there would be an empty spot at the dinner table. As he shut off his bike, he watched as Archie, his best friend since birth, stepped outside to great him.

"Jug- I'm so sorry"

"Some greeting Arch. Nice to see you too!" But the curtains fluttering caught Jughead's eyes, and he glanced up to the large bay window that overlooked the drive. He froze, because there, on the other side of the window, staring at him with those bright green eyes that he had spent the last 5 years of his life trying to forget- Betty Cooper.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ronnie- did you know?" Betty asked as she stepped away from the window. Her heart ached, and her mind was racing. What was he doing here? Why was he here? Did her friends think this was some kind of sick joke?

"Betty, I promise. I didn't. Archie just told me, right when you and Kevin pulled in. I'm so sorry, B." Veronica pulled her blonde best friend into the kitchen, and poured her a large glass of red wine.

"Betty, maybe this is best? You would see him in a few months at the wedding anyways, now you can get the awkwardness out of the way…"

"V!" Betty Cooper screamed, and clinched her fists together. She could not believe this was happening right now. "I should have stayed in New York, I have a deadline next week, I could have finished..." She started to trail off. Veronica was right, there was no point in fighting it. Jughead was here, and like V said, she'd have to face him sooner or later, but she had always dreamed that it would be later, not when she was jet lagged from a full day of travel and wearing yoga pants and hadn't showered all day. She wanted to run into the guest bedroom, and hide for the entire weekend, but he had already seen her. She had to face the inevitable. She had to face him.

When they were younger, everyone said that Betty Cooper and Archie Andrews were "end-game", but that all changed the summer that Jason Blossom was murdered. In the aftermath of the shooting, and the mystery that followed, Betty found herself leaning more on Jughead, and seeing him as more than just her childhood friend. Their friendship was based on their mutual love of writing, but the fear and uncertainty that surrounded the murder, found the two friends finding comfort in each other, a certain comfort that neither had felt before.

Betty had always thought that after high school, Jughead would come to New York with her. Yes, college wasn't an option for the abandoned boy from the southside of the tracks, but he had managed to land a job in the mailroom at the Brooklyn Chronicle. It wouldn't pay much, but it was a start, and they would be together.

Their plans all changed the night of the Jubilee. Jughead's dad FP had kept his word, and not ratted on the Serpents, and in return, they had offered Jughead protection and a place in their MC. Something in him changed when he slipped on that black leather jacket, he became cold and closed off. They started fighting more, Jughead started drinking, and stopped visiting Betty in the middle of the night. That whole summer after graduation, Betty could feel them slipping apart. She knew what was coming. Jughead had made his choice, his life was here now. And she couldn't see where she fit in. The Serpents made her nervous, she hated the smell of the bar, of whiskey on Jughead's breath.

When the fall came, Betty Cooper left Riverdale. She said her goodbyes to her best friends Veronica and Archie, and sent them off to Nashville, where they hoped to get a record deal together. She said goodbye to Kevin, he was headed off to Northwestern in Chicago. She kissed her sister and the twins, and said goodbye to her parents, and boarded her plane for New York. She didn't say goodbye to the love of her life, there was too much distance between them. He saw it coming too, there were no words that could be said or needed to be said, nothing that would change her mind. She just left.

In New York, she felt like she had the whole world at her fingertips. She fell right into life at NYU, she was writing for the student paper, and went out every Friday night with her roommates. As the months rolled on, and Betty became more and more adjusted to life in the city that never sleeps but he never called, he never text, nothing. Betty came home to Riverdale only for holidays, and stayed away from the southside of town. Archie and Veronica didn't make the trip to their hometown as much, so Betty spent most of her visits with her sister and the twins, avoiding her mother's judgement for not having a boyfriend.

Her junior year of college, Betty found herself returning to Riverdale for another reason. Her father Hal, the owner and editor of the Riverdale Register, had been killed in a car accident. He had been leaving the White Worm, for reasons unknown, when he lost control of his vehicle. Betty hadn't been back to Riverdale since the funeral, her mother had sold the house, and moved with Polly and the twins to New Jersey, to be closer to Betty. There was nothing left in Riverdale for her, no reason for her to return.

That was, until Veronica had called, and suggested a mini-reunion of sorts at her parent's vacation home an hour outside of Riverdale, on Lake Meade. She had welcomed the chance to get away, as much as she loved New York, her mother's suffocating ways hadn't changed since Betty had been on her own. She had coordinated her flight with Kevin's, so that they could share the rental and some company on the drive up. As Betty and Kevin drove and reminiscenced, her nerves of seeing her friends faded, and she was excited to hear about their new adventures in Nashville. She was also looking forward to Veronica monopolizing her time with wedding planning and working out the details of her trip to Kleinfeld's in New York next month.

All of her excitement had faded as soon as she saw his face. There were so many unanswered questions, so much hurt that had happened in the last 5 years, so much unspoken between Betty and her ex. The sound of the door closing, and a backpack hitting the hard tile in the foyer brought her back to reality- he was here.


	3. Chapter 3

Jughead wanted to turn and leave, but Archie had convinced him this wasn't planned, that this was the better option. In a few short months, Jughead and Betty would walk down the aisle together, as best man and maid of honor at Archie and Veronica's wedding, and they had to talk now, or they'd have to talk then. As much as Jughead hated when Archie was right, there was no fighting him there.

He placed his bag on the floor, and had to take a breath as he took in the scenery. Certainly different than his trailer or the White Worm, the Lodge's vacation home had vaulted ceilings, heated marble tile, and a massive fireplace in the center of the living room. From where he stood, he could hear soft whispers coming from the kitchen, the soft click of heels on tile, but he stood frozen. At the sound of the door closing, the tall brunette wearing khakis and a sweater jumped from the couch, but it took Jughead a moment to register that Betty Cooper had not brought a boyfriend.

"Jughead Jones in the flesh!" Kevin Keller's smirk was both mischievous and welcoming at the same time.

"Hey Keller. How's Chicago?"

"Not the same as being back here, there's no place like home!" Kevin and Jughead had never been close, to be honest, this was the first time they had spoken since graduation. Kevin was closer with Veronica and Betty, which meant that by default, Jughead had eaten lunch with him while in high school, but that was the extent of their friendship, if you could call it that.

"Can I get you something to drink, Jughead?" He heard a soft voice from the kitchen, and looked up to see the raven haired Veronica round the corner, glass of whiskey already in hand. There was something familiar about her greeting, and the way she kissed his cheek as she grabbed his bag from the floor, placing the drink in his hand.

"Thanks, V. Sorry for the unexpected surprise."

"No, no, no. We're glad you're here, all of us. I'll put your things in the guest bedroom- upstairs, 2nd room on the right. The bathroom is right across the hall. And don't worry, Archie didn't switch the laundry over, so the sheets aren't clean. You should feel right at home." Something in the way she said that, stung. Like because of where he was from and where he lived, meant that Jughead didn't like clean sheets. He wanted to call back a retort, but he was cut short.

"B- can you take the pizza out of the oven for me, the timer is about to go off." Veronica called back as she trailed upstairs with Jughead's bag.

Archie and Kevin both sat down, and turned the TV back on, giving Jughead the space he needed to make the move everyone in the house knew was coming next. He slipped off his shoes, and stepped across the hard tile, towards the door that the soft voices had came from moments earlier. The door softly creaked open, and he watched as Betty Cooper opened the oven and pulled out the pizzas, placing each of them onto the countertop. He stood for just a moment, taking in the sight of her in yoga pants, her hair pulled in a tight ponytail, longer than it had been the last time he saw her. He knew when he spoke, a line would be crossed, and the past would have to be faced.

"Still a good cook, B?" The words just slipped out. He immediately wished he could retract them. Such a simple phrase brought back all the memories of times Betty Cooper had cooked for him- lunches, cakes, late night snacks, breakfast.

The blonde haired girl spun around, her ponytail swaying because of the swift movement. He had startled her.

"Juggie." She sighed and her shoulders slumped and she smiled slightly. He had imagined a reunion, dreamed of the day he could tell her everything he never told her, and here she was, in front of him. He stepped towards her, and without hesitating, pulled her close. Her soft arms wrapped under his, and her head found its space in his chest.

She felt like home to him. Everything he had been missing from his life the past few years. Besides Archie and Fred, she'd been the closest thing to a family he'd ever had. In that moment, he forgot everything, all the pain he felt when she left without saying goodbye, all the times he had dialed her number and never pressed send. He knew he had driven her away, but the truth is, he had nothing to offer her, and she deserved more than an old run down trailer and a bar owner. As he held her though, he knew he wouldn't be able to walk away from this weekend the same. Something in him that he had long suppressed stirred as he breathed in the smell of her shampoo and the familiar smell of her vanilla lotion.

She could feel his heart beat, and she had forgotten how soothing that soft noise was to her. His arms were bigger than she remembered, his chest wider, but still as welcoming. He hadn't taken off his black leather jacket, and the coldness on her arms reminded her of the distance between them. He smelled of musk, cigarettes and cheap cologne, but he smelt like home, like safety. She pulled away slowly, realizing too late she had left a small wet spot on his t-shirt, and little mascara marks. She looked up to meet his face, and instinctively, his thumb wiped away her tears. She blushed, and glanced at the spot on his shirt, as if apologizing for her tears and everything that had happened in the years since he had last held her. She couldn't think of words to say, but she was quickly saved by Archie Andrews.

"I'm starving! V said we couldn't eat until you all got here!"

"Yes," Veronica replied as she entered the kitchen, grabbing paper plates and napkins and setting them by the pizza. "Let's eat! We have an entire weekend for stories and catching up!" She said as she glanced at Betty, who realized she was still holding on to Jughead Jones.

The rest of the night went along uneventful. The Scooby gang gathered around the card table in the Lodge's den, playing poker and drinking. Jughead had positioned himself directly across from Betty Cooper, and his dark eyes kept glancing up at hers. Every so often, Kevin would nudge her, as if reminding her that he had seen the glance too. It was well after 3 in the morning, when Veronica announced it was time for bed- her and Betty had a full day of cooking tomorrow. As the friends all dispersed for the evening, Betty found her things in the upstairs bedroom, 1st door on the left.


	4. Chapter 4

In the dim early morning hours, Betty Cooper stirred softly in the large, king sized bed of one of the many Lodge guest bedrooms. The soft, clean sheets smelled of lavender and fabric softner, and she couldn't remember a time she had slept so well. As she opened her eyes and stretched, slowly, the memories of last night came back to her, the realization that somewhere in this house, Jughead Jones was quietly sleeping.

As quiet as she could, she showered and headed downstairs to the kitchen, made a pot of coffee, grabbed a blanket, and headed out to the back porch. The back porch overlooked Lake Meade, still covered by an early morning fog. The coffee and the chill of the morning air, seemed to bring all of her senses to life. The lake itself was still, and she listened as the birds eagerly greeted the new day.

Betty sighed, this new day seemed to hold so much. As she sat there, wrapped up in the blanket, coffee in hand and thinking of all the pain and hurt with Jughead, and that hug that had lingered last night, the back door slowly slid open, and as she looked up, a smile spread across her face.

"Morning, B." She had to admit to herself, she wasn't sure who she wanted to greet her first, but she was thankful to see her Kevin Keller.

"Morning, Kev. Sleep good?"

"Like a baby. I wonder if Hiram and Hermione are looking to adopt a son."

"I'm sure the Lodge's would let you stay whenever, they consider you like a son already. "

"So. How did you sleep? Solo or with a guest?" Kevin asked, that smirk smearing across his face. He had never quite gotten over his love of gossip.

"Kevin." Betty said. She knew there were things that needed to be spoken. She knew her friend knew some things, but for the sake of Jughead, some details had not been released.

"I didn't think I'd see him like this. I thought I would be able to prepare myself. New highlight, new dress. I thought Veronica would pamper me into perfection so when I faced that crown-headed friend of ours, I would feel like the best me. I didn't think I would see him in day old makeup and yoga pants, stinking of airplane."

"Betty. Jughead Jones has only ever had eyes for you. You could greet him in a holey t-shirt and greasy hair and he would still think the sun set on your fine little ass. Actually, you should try that and let me know what his reaction is…"

"Kevin, I just don't know. There's so much left unsaid between us. How I just left without saying goodbye. How he never reached out to me. How I never reached out to him. I've kept such tabs on him all these years, he's always been on my radar. Maybe so when I'm back here, I know exactly how to avoid having this conversation. You know he didn't come to my father's funeral, but did you know my dad was leaving the White Worm that night? I told myself after the funeral, that if he had shown up, everything would have changed for me in that moment, but he wasn't there. He didn't reach out afterwards. Yes, I know I left him, but he's completely ghosted himself from my life. These last years, I needed him so much. As my friend, not even as my boyfriend, and I couldn't reach him. I couldn't pick up the phone and call him, to sob to him and tell him how much I needed him, because I know how much I had hurt him, and nothing will ever take that back. Seeing him again, last night, everything that I was holding back, came rushing to the surface."

"Betty Cooper, are you still in love with Jughead?" Kevin asked, but Betty didn't have time to answer- even if she knew what to say, because just then, the door slid open, and Jughead Jones joined them on the porch.

The friends all sat in silence, watching the fog roll off the water. Jughead's head was spinning, his thoughts reeling over the conversation he shouldn't have overheard. He knew there was no way he could ever make Betty understand why he hadn't come to her dad's funeral, why he hadn't called her afterwards.

Hal Cooper had been drinking at his bar the night of the accident. Hal considered Jughead something like a son, and even after Betty left for New York, he had kept in contact with Jughead, making sure he had everything he needed. He had supplemented Jughead's income the best he could without Alice finding out, paying bills for the White Worm in exchange for free beer. But that night had been different, Alice had found out about the dealings with Jughead, and had told him she was leaving him. She couldn't understand why Hal hung on to Jughead, the trash ex-boyfriend from the wrong side of the tracks. She didn't see him as an appendage of Betty like Hal did, the last part of his beloved youngest daughter that remained in Riverdale. Hal's accident cut Jughead up, and he blamed himself for his death, not only for supplying the beer, but for hiding his support from Alice. How could he ever make Betty understand, that her father still held a soft spot for the son-in-law that never was?

His thoughts were interrupted though, as Veronica Lodge slid the door open, and the smell of bacon and eggs drifted out onto the porch.

"Breakfast is ready" She said, though the smell needed no explanation for Jughead.

Instinctively, Jughead reached for Betty's hand, grabbing her coffee cup with the other, as he helped her up from her chair. She looked up into his eyes, almost as close as they were last night, and he swore he saw a soft sparkle that he hadn't seen in years. Her hand lingered longer than a moment and her fingers grazed his slowly as she walked into the house, leaving him alone on the porch. Jughead Jones took a deep breath as he realized the answer to the question Kevin asked. Betty Cooper was still in love with him.

Betty didn't have much chance to speak to Jughead most of the day. Veronica kept her and Kevin busy in the kitchen preparing for Thanksgiving dinner. Casserole, mashed potatoes, carrots, green beans, cranberries, breads, pies, and of course- turkey. Veronica didn't have much experience in the kitchen, usually her family holidays were catered or at a restaurant, but she was insisting on a traditional dinner with her friends, so she was relying heavily on Betty's cooking skills.

Archie and Jughead spent most of the afternoon playing pool or Call of Duty in the den, their conversations and laughter carrying into the kitchen. If felt comfortable to Betty, hearing the voices of her childhood best friends intermingled. She forgot how much she missed this, not even just all of them being together, but being together with Archie and Jughead again. It felt like home, like the way her life was supposed to be. In one day, she'd let go of the hustle of her life in New York, and settled into the comfort of her childhood friends.

She hadn't seen Jughead for much of the day, until he came in for provisions around 3PM. At the sight of him, Kevin and Veronica set off to set the table, even though dinner wouldn't be ready for hours, leaving Betty and Jughead alone in the kitchen.

"It smells good, Bets! I'm glad Ronnie's letting you take the reigns on dinner!" Jughead had to admit, when Archie told him Veronica was cooking dinner, he was disappointed, since she had zero experience in the kitchen department. She turned, and was taken aback by him standing in the doorway. He had gotten rid of the black leather jacket, and his shirt was tight across his chest, but he still wore his crowen beanie. How had it been five years and he still looked the same, yet so different. Just looking at him brought back so many memories for her.

"Can you taste this for me? I'm not sure if I have the filling right." Betty said, as she handed Jughead a spoonful of cherry-pie filling. It was still warm, and he pulled back unexpectedly, dropping some down the front of his shirt.

"Shit."

"Here, let me help you." Betty reached for a wet rag, and dabbed at Jughead's shirt. "You'll need to slip this off, I'll find some club soda, that should get the stain out." She blushed, as Jughead pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, exposing his still chiseled stomach. She grabbed the shirt, and used it to cover her face as she quickly turned around. She inhaled deeply, remembering his smell.

When she turned around, Jughead was gone. She assumed he'd slipped back upstairs to change, but she was thankful he wasn't here to witness her having a moment. Veronica and Kevin came back into the kitchen, catching Betty holding on to Jughead's shirt, and Kevin raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I spilled pie filling on him." She said, offering an explanation.

"Sure it wasn't on purpose, B?" Veronica asked, as she noticed Betty was still blushing.

"Haven't you heard yet, Ron? Betty's still in love with Jughead." Kevin said, both giving away Betty's secret, and stating something everyone in the room already knew.

After the encounter in the kitchen, Jughead needed more than just a clean shirt. He stepped outside and lit his cigarette, taking in the smoke and the warm afternoon air. His arms tingled as he remembered her touch on his stomach as she helped him out of his shirt in the kitchen, the way she had inhaled his scent when she thought he was gone. He was only outside a moment, when Veronica slid out the door to join him, her heels clicked across the porch.

"You okay, Jug?" The raven haired beauty asked as he lit her cigarette.

"I wasn't expecting this. Her. Her smell, her smile, her laugh. She's the same as she was 5 years ago, and I know she's right here, but she feels so far away. I still don't have anything to offer her, that hasn't changed. I don't see what good will come from this weekend.." He didn't have the words to finish his thought, he knew that nothing would change.

"Jughead Jones- you need to tell her about her dad. She needs to know what he did for you, and you need to forgive yourself. Just talk to her, she's still the same Betty Cooper. She loves you, she always has. Just talk to her, Jug." Veronica said everything Jughead already knew. But saying those words to her, he knew he wouldn't be able to go back.

After dinner was cleared, and the dishes washed, the Inner-Circle gathered around the fireplace, drinks in hand. The flames licked and roared, keeping the room warm. The group stayed mostly silent, enjoying the feeling of just being together, and too full to talk after eating dinner.

"We need to do something. We can't sit here all night." Archie said, always the first one to grow uncomfortable with silence. "Did you bring suits? Hot tub?"

Upstairs in her bedroom, Betty Cooper shaved her legs, and pulled her hair up into a bun. She put on her bikini as butterflies flittered in her stomach. Betty felt silly, thinking of all of times he had seen her naked, and now she was nervous to face him in a bathing suit. She hadn't let herself gain the Freshmen Fifteen, instead turning to the gym and toning and tightening. As she greeted her friends on the back deck, she had to smile to herself, knowing even after all these years he still stared at her the same. She was slightly disappointed though, when the group had adjusted themselves into the hot tub, that Jughead had found a spot away from her, and not next to her.

Why was she thinking these things? She had to stop letting herself hang on to him, lingering hugs and finger grazing, even the pie-filling was innocent, but she knew she would only break his heart again. She wasn't the same girl, he wasn't the same. There was too much time between them, too many years of no words that had led to too much hurt. And everything with her dad.

She knew about the White Worm. Her sister Polly had told her after he passed. Alice didn't want any connection with Jughead, and the bar had played a bigger part of her leaving Riverdale for New Jersey than she would ever tell her daughter. If the Cooper family still funded the White Worm, Alice would always fear that Betty would find her way back to Jughead. It was brought up only briefly with the lawyers, and Alice had signed the remainder of the bar to Jughead without including Betty.

Betty felt like the fact that she knew, about her dad supporting Jughead, and not saying anything, made it even harder to ever say anything. She had never told Veronica and Kevin, and if Archie knew, then Veronica would know, so it was safe to say Jughead had never told him either.

"Betty… earth to Betty…" Veronica's voice rang out in the cold air, bringing Betty back to reality. "Truth or dare"

"What? We're not playing this game. No." Betty tried to protest, but the smirks from three of the others in the hot tub with her, told her that yes, they were. "Fine, truth."

"Truth. How many guys have you slept with?" Archie's question was so unlike him, it took Betty aback a bit, and she stared at her childhood friend, surprised he would ever even ask her this.

"One." Betty said, not needing to elaborate anymore, everyone in the hot tub knew who that person was. "My turn, Kevin- Truth or Dare."

"Ohh dare of course!" Kevin said, the excitement visible in his smile.

"Ok- I dare you to jump in the lake", Betty replied, knowing full well that the lake was close to freezing, seeing as how it was the end of November.

"Alright- Jughead- truth or dare," Kevin said, after making his jump into the lake and returning to the warmth of the hot tub.

"I'm not playing, just observing" Jughead replied.

"Oh no, we're all in this." Veronica stated sternly, her voice ringing with determination.

"Fine. Dare." Betty's heart fluttered. She knew her friends, and she knew too well what was coming. She had hoped he would say 'truth' and someone would come up with a non-Betty Cooper related question.

"Very nice. Now just do it and get it over with." All eyes turned to Kevin. "NO- not that! Just kiss the girl. You've been walking on egg shells around each other since yesterday!"

Betty blushed, as Jughead slide the length of the hot tub, and sat beside her. She wished so much that they were alone, and she knew he felt the same. Archie, Kevin and Veronica all had their eyes glued to Betty and Jughead, watching and waiting for him to make a move. His hand found hers under the water, and she tingled the way his rough fingers wrapped around hers, holding her still and letting her know it was okay. He leaned in and with his other hand, found her chin and pulled her closer. His lips found hers, and she instantly melted into her seat. His lips were so warm and soft, leaving so much unspoken. She reached her free hand up, and grabbed his hair, forgetting that they were not alone, and pulled him in closer. He continued to kiss her for a minute longer, gently biting her lip as he pulled away, leaving Betty with a look of utter confusion on her face, and slid back across the hot tub to his former place.

"Whoa" Kevin said. "I think this little game is over. I'm going to bed."

"It's late, I think we should go to bed too, Arch." Veronica said, and with that, Betty and Jughead found themselves alone in the Lodge's hot tub.

He still didn't move over to sit by her, and her heart sank a little. But it felt nice to just sit in the same space as him, just breathe the same air. Almost a half hour passed with the friends sitting silently in the hot tub, before Betty decided she should head to bed too.

"Have a good night Jughead." She said as she stepped out of the hot tub and reached for her towel. He was already there though, and handed it to her, grazing her hand.

"You too B." Jughead leaned in, and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, holding her close for a little bit longer.

 **AN:** I made this a little bit longer for you guys, and because I couldn't update for a few days. I run a business from home and the first half of my week is always busy! Thanks for all the reviews and follows/favorites!


	5. Chapter 5

Jughead hung his suit in the shower, and put on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. The house was quiet, but his mind was loud. What was he thinking, going for a dare, kissing her like that. There should be conversations had before kisses like that. And then he just sat in silence with her, didn't say anything else until she went to leave. He was so stupid. Veronica and Archie had practically handed him a chance to explain everything and he had blown it. He laid on top of the sheets, and watched the fan spin around. He couldn't sleep. He needed to see her, needed to talk to her.

Jughead slipped quietly out of his bedroom, and across the hall to the room he knew Betty Cooper was sleeping in. What was he thinking? He was just going to barge in and tell her he loved her and tell her how sorry he was for everything? He didn't knock when he reached the door, but he twisted the handle, and found it was locked. It was like she had known he would do this, and she had locked him out of her life. He turned to go back to his room, when he heard the door unlock from the other side, and the door slowly open.

"Hey Juliet." He said, a smile forming as he recalled a long-lost nickname, and all the times he snuck in her bedroom window. He stepped inside her bedroom without asking, but was taken aback to see she was wearing an old pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt with an "S" on it. Betty Cooper still slept in his clothes.

"Hi, Juggie." She said, as he stepped into the room. He closed the gap between them, and scooped her up in a hug, her head finding that place on his chest again. He could hear her soft tears, and that hurt him. He pulled back, and kissed her forehead. She looked up, and her eyes met his, moments before his lips found hers again.

* * *

As the sun soaked in thru the window, Betty Cooper stretched in the large king size bed . Her arm hit something rock solid, and she had a moment of panic as her eyes shot open and stared at the person laying next to her. Jughead Jones. Her stretch hadn't woken him, and she slinked her body under his arm, laying her head on his chest, wrapping herself around him. She was happy. For the first time in years, she felt completely happy.

They had spent most of the night talking. Betty had told him all about New York, her classes, her internship, her roommates, her new job. Jughead squeezed her hand, and rolled on his side to look at her, as he told her about the deal he had had with her father, Hal. How Hal had supplemented his income so Jughead could keep both the bar and the trailer. How Alice had found out, and threatened to leave Hal, and that's why he was drinking at the White Worm that night. He knew there was no way he could go to Hal Cooper's funeral, he knew Alice would throw him out before he even got to see Betty. Her eyes welled up as she saw the pain in his face as he talked of her father, the bond they had formed and the regret he had.

He told her of all the times he wanted to call her, the time he bought a plane ticket to see her. How he knew showing up would only hurt her more. She sobbed as she told him about the loneliness she felt, and how she had always regretted leaving Riverdale, leaving him. She had felt his tears as he told her how losing her made him see the worst in himself, and how he had turned himself around.

They had spent the remainder of the night making up for years of lost time. And as Betty lay curled up next to him, she ran her fingers thru his hair, and couldn't help by smile at the peacefulness of the moment. He was the love of her life, and nothing mattered in this moment, not New York, the Serpents, the White Worm. All that mattered was the rise and fall of Jughead's chest under her head.

He sighed and took a deep breath, and reached his hand up to find hers. "Hey there Betty Cooper" he whispered, so silently she almost didn't hear him.

"Good morning, you." She said as he turned his body to meet hers, his lips finding hers. She couldn't think of a better way to wake up- slow and happily with Jughead in her bed.

"Hmmmm…breakfast…." Of course, he was thinking about food. But the wonderful smells that were wafting up from downstairs reminded her of how hungry she was as well.

"Should we go and greet the day?"

* * *

As Betty made her way downstairs, thankful for Jughead's chivalry and his insisting that they not go down together, she heard voices from the kitchen that let her know they were the last to wake.

"Good Morning, Miss Cooper" Kevin's cheerful greeting rang out through the open living room, a smirk appearing across his face. "Or is it Mrs. Jones now?"

Betty's faced blushed bright red, there was no shirt to hide in this time, but she had no time to respond, because she was soon greeted by Jughead Jones. She had to admit, her heart sank a little when he by-passed her and beelined for the kitchen. Veronica Lodge must have seen the look on her face, but her quick reply maybe Betty blush even more.

"B- we all know already. The noise in this house really carries." The raven haired beauty stared at her blonde friend, and muttered a quiet "Sorry", as she realized the words that had came from her mouth.

"So what's the plan for the day? I'm thinking we should go for a hike." Jughead Jones' voice offered Betty a peaceful sanctuary as he re-entered the room. She thought blissfully of a long day lost in the woods, her hand intertwined with his and stolen kisses.

"Not today, you boys are solo. I need Betty's help with wedding planning." Ronnie's voice cut through Betty's daydream, pulling her back to reality. When Veronica invited her for the weekend, she knew it would be more than just Thanksgiving.

Almost as if on que, Jughead slipped past Betty, and whispered in her ear "Tonight." Her fingers tingled as he brushed his against hers, making her blush again for the third time in a matter of minutes.

* * *

The day passed in a rush of gold sequins, floral arrangements and ceremony music. Someone with the Lodge's money would typically hire a planner to handle all of the minute details, but Veronica thrived on party planning. She was in another element, but Betty was thankful she was so busy, the chatter was a minimum, and her friend didn't have time to grill her about the most recent development between her and Jughead.

It was already dark by the time the boys returned from their hike, and Jughead Jones entered the kitchen just as Betty was pulling the roast from the oven.

"Hmmm, another Betty Cooper creation. I could get used to this." His voice made her blush, but as he wrapped his arm around her waist, Betty's whole body tingled.

"Your hands are freezing! Hot Chocolate?" As she turned around to hand him a mug, she had to laugh to herself, that after all these years and all this time, he still had this effect on her. Her body craved to be next to him, to be touched by him, and she wasn't sure if she could stand to be without it. If everyone already knew of their little reunion, why hold back now? She leaned up, met his eyes, and sighed as she found his lips. He pushed into her, biting her lip and finding her tongue with his. He kept one hand tight around her waist, and ran the other up to her hair, pulling her in closer. Betty was sure she could stay here all night in the kitchen, but the slight creak of the door brought them both back to reality, and the smiles on the other members of their group said words without being said.

* * *

The remainder of the weekend had passed in happy bliss. Betty and Jughead were only separated when Veronica pulled her away for wedding planning, but their nights were spent snuggled and wrapped up in the sheets of Betty's bed. Between breaths, they discussed what this meant and where to go next.

All too soon, Sunday evening had came, and Betty Cooper found herself back at the airport, a flight away from her life in New York.

He tried not to show his disappointment, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Bets.." He struggled to look up into her eyes. She had left him for the city before, and they hadn't talked for years. He couldn't lose her again, not like that, not after this weekend.

"Juggie. We're going to be fine. I'll see you in a month when you come for Christmas, and then its only another few months until Veronica and Archie's wedding. This isn't like before. We'll get through this, calls and texts and Skypes, we'll be fine Jug. And then we'll think about what to do after the wedding. But right now, we'll have to stay like this."

He looked into her eyes, and ran his fingers along her cheeks, wiping the tears from her face. He leaned down, and kissed her. Not soft and gentle, but hard and urgently. He wanted to hold on to her, he couldn't let her leave again. But soon, she was breaking away from the kiss, her hand slipped down into his, and she grazed his fingers with hers.

"I love you, Jughead Jones. I'll see you soon."

"Not soon enough, Betty Cooper. I love you too." And he was thankful she had already turned away, and didn't see him wipe the tears from his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Back in Riverdale, Jughead Jones returned to his old life. Take-out from Pop's Diner, working the bar until 3AM, sleeping in the trailer until after 1 in the afternoon. He didn't hear from Betty that whole first week. He would text, no reply. He would call, straight to voicemail. He wasn't going to let this happen again, he couldn't lose her again, so he booked the first flight out the next morning.

He arrived in New York exactly 8 days from the last time he saw Betty Cooper. Just walking the streets, he saw why he lost her to the city. There was so much, coffee shops on every corner, tiny little used bookstores, and all of the museums. It was like the city was built only for Betty- no wonder she never came back to Riverdale.

He wandered the streets until he found the small brownstone with the address he had gotten from Veronica. Suddenly, he felt empty handed, and retreated back to a small market he passed, and bought her a bouquet of flowers. Back at the brownstone, he knocked on the door, not really knowing what his next move would be. 'Hey Bets! I sold the bar! I'm moving to New York next week!' No- that seemed too drastic. 'Betty Cooper. I can't live without you. Marry me.' Idiot- you don't even have a ring.

"Can I help you?" A short brunette answered the door, a confused look on her face.

"I'm looking for Betty Cooper. Is this the right address?"

"Ahhh, Jughead Jones. I'm her roommate, Ellie. She's not here right now, but you can come in, if you'd like." As he followed the cheerful brunette inside, he was taken aback by being in the adult house of Betty Cooper. The house smelled of vanilla with a hint of lavender, which always reminded him of her, but the house had not a shade of pink, the color he had always associated with Betty because of her childhood bedroom.

Ellie invited him in the sit down, and offered him a cup of coffee. "I'm really sorry Jughead, but I'm not sure when Betty will be back. She did mention that she emailed her article in early, she had until Wednesday to meet her deadline."

Wednesday. It was only Monday. Where would she go? Why would she submit her article two days before her deadline? Why wasn't she answering his calls. "Have you heard from her at all? When did she leave?"

"Oh gee, it must have been late Sunday afternoon. I figured she'd text me by now, but like I said, she didn't say where she was going, so I'm not sure when she'd arrive there."

Ellie should be a detective with all of the information she had. "Are you in journalism too, Ellie?" Jughead asked, trying to make conversation as he racked his brain trying to think of where Betty could have gone.

"Oh no, I design for a small fashion house. I could never spend the time writing articles and papers the way Betty does." Figures, he thought.

"What about a number for Alice or Polly? Maybe they know something?" He asked, hoping maybe Betty had told her sister about her little adventure.

"Let me see, I think Betty keeps those numbers on the fridge. Oh, yep, here it is." As she handed Jughead a small piece of paper with 2 numbers on it, he felt a sense of relief. Surely, Betty wouldn't disappear without telling Polly, right?

"Thanks Ellie, I appreciate the help. Let me know if you hear anything, will you?" Jughead wrote his number on the chalkboard by the door, and let him self out.

' _Hey Polly, this is Jughead Jones. I'm in New York to see Betty, and her roommate said she's left, and isn't sure when she's coming back. Did she say anything to you about leaving?'_

As he waited for a reply, he figured he'd better find a place to stay, grab a coffee, maybe a newspaper. He didn't want to leave the city without an answer. As he was at the coffee counter, paying for his coffee, his phone chimed.

' _Jughead. You shouldn't have come to New York.'_

 _'_ _What's going on? Do you know where she is?'_

 _'_ _I do. She's in Riverdale.'_

His heart skipped a beat. He threw out his coffee, hailed a taxi, and bought a plane ticket on the way to the airport. Betty Cooper had came back to him.

* * *

As Betty Cooper pulled her car into the parking lot of the White Worm, she felt so out of place. Dark skinny jeans and a dark sweater was the best "blend in" outfit she could come up with, but she knew her blonde hair would make her stick out like a sore thumb. She just hoped she wasn't making a huge mistake. She felt awful for ignoring Jughead's messages, but she'd been so busy with her deadline and wrapping everything up in New York. She had called and pulled some strings with the new owner of the Riverdale Register, and managed to land herself a position at the paper. Never would Betty Cooper have imagined she'd be moving back to Riverdale. She knew Jughead was coming to visit in a month, but she couldn't wait to tell him. She couldn't wait to be with him, to start making new plans for their future.

She had forgotten how much she disliked this place- the smell, the dim lighting, the sticky floors. Her heart sank when she glanced at the bar, and didn't see Jughead. Maybe he was in the back, or hadn't come in yet.

"I'm looking for Jughead Jones" she asked the rough looking bartender with the full sleeve tattoos and Southside Serpent vest on.

"He ain't here."

"Well yes, but do you know where he is?" She asked, hoping this wasn't going to be very difficult.

"Nope."

"Does he still live in FP's old trailer?"

"Far as I know."

"Thanks for your help, I'll check there."

Betty got back into her car, and drove the short distance to the trailer park. She hadn't spent much time here in high school, and she surprised herself that she still knew exactly where she was going. As she pulled up next to the trailer, not much had changed. The same old lace half curtains hung in the windows, evidence that at one time, a woman had tried to make this place a home. Jughead's motorcycle was in the yard, making Betty thankful that he was here.

She walked up to the door and knocked, no answer. She jiggled the door handle, and found the door unlocked. Clearly, the criminals on the southside of Riverdale had better things to do than go around breaking into trailers.

As she walked in, the scent took her aback. Dirty laundry, dirty dishes, musk. She walked in, and called for Jughead with no answer. Just as she was about to debate if it was safe to sit on the couch or not, her phone chimed. Polly.

" _He's in New York. He knows you're there, he's coming back. Stay there."_

She didn't even need to respond. Jughead had gone to New York for her, while she was returning to Riverdale for him. Her mind raced, unsure how long she had until he got back, she decided to spend some time cleaning. Betty spent the next several hours dusting and scrubbing and sweeping and vacuuming, doing three loads of laundry. Not any longer was Jughead Jones going to live like a bachelor. She didn't want to leave the trailer and miss him coming back, so she decided new dishes, towels, sheets and candles could wait until tomorrow. And a new couch- she was not sitting on that thing.

* * *

Jughead Jones breathed a sigh of relief when he pulled up to his trailer and saw another car parked there. He raced up the door, and was greeted by arms around the neck, and a fresh clean smell.

"Jug- I'm so sorry I didn't call" Betty's soft voice made him ache and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Did you clean my trailer?" He couldn't remember the last time he had scrubbed the place down, even if he ever had.

"Well, I figured if it was going to be MY trailer too, I couldn't leave it smelling like that." It took Jughead a moment to realize what she had said. MY trailer too.

"Betty, did you just invite yourself to move in with me?" He was having a hard time trying to act angry while keeping from smiling.

"No, I didn't invite myself. I just did." And with that, Jughead Jones scooped up Betty Cooper, and carried her to the back of the trailer, to their bedroom.


End file.
